


加古《睡姦》

by Summer_0524



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_0524/pseuds/Summer_0524
Summary: ＊加古同居前提＊高中生加跟研究員古＊睡姦注意可以的話以下GO↓





	加古《睡姦》

**Author's Note:**

> ＊加古同居前提  
＊高中生加跟研究員古  
＊睡姦注意
> 
> 可以的話以下GO↓

真是夠了。  
研究報告、研討會準備、企業邀請、論文……  
事情一件接一件已經夠讓人煩躁了，現在居然還給我搞這一齣……！  
低頭看向手中的藥袋，我忍不住諷刺地笑出來。  
我現在居然要依靠這種東西才睡得著嗎。  
仰頭，吞下水和安眠藥，抹了抹嘴邊剩餘的些微水滴，準備上床睡覺。  
希望至少今天能睡個好覺。

雖然不想承認，不過吃藥的效果蠻好的。  
這幾周以來吃了藥之後的確睡得很沉，連夢都沒有做。  
不過好像睡得太舒服了，連帶睡姿也變得豪邁了。  
最近起床的時候不是褲子掉了，就是上衣鈕扣開了就是最好的證明。  
把扣子扣好，整理一下衣著，走進衛生間準備洗漱。  
「古雷，我先出門囉！」隨著加洛匆匆的聲音，大門被重重關上，應該是要遲到了吧。  
說起來這幾周都沒什麼跟加洛說話。  
我邊擠牙膏邊回想最近的情況。  
不知道是參加社團還是怎麼樣，每天都早出晚歸的。  
晚餐的時候也是，最近總是吃特別快，吃完就回房間。  
以前明明會纏著我東繞繞西轉轉，現在連面都很難見。  
就像在躲著我一樣。  
……  
算了，那種小鬼不在我才省心呢。  
吐掉口中的泡泡水，準備去上班。

今天的早晨和平時有點不一樣。  
醒來就聽到大門被甩上的聲音，看來加洛已經出門了。  
坐起來伸個懶腰，打了個哈欠，轉頭看一下時鐘。  
也是時候要起來了，就算放假也不能一直賴在床上。  
下定決心要起床，我掀開被子，愣住了。  
……我已經多久沒有晨勃了。  
仔細想想也是，這幾周被工作追著跑，也沒有時間處理。  
雖然已經不是高中生這種隨時會發情的野獸年紀，但還是有基礎的需求。  
……也沒辦法，趕快處理吧。  
握住挺立的柱體快速擼動，快感讓人有點承受不住，就算知道家裡已經沒人了還是習慣性的壓抑了聲音。  
將手移到上方，大拇指揉搓性器的頂端，頂端的小口流出的透明液體沾上了手掌，讓滑動更加順暢。  
食指搓動龜頭下方的繫帶，堆疊的快感讓人忍不住發出了輕哼。  
「嗯……」  
加快撸動的速度讓身體更加興奮，可是就算將快感不斷的累積，卻還是有一種不足夠的感覺。  
無論怎麼愛撫前方，都無法掩蓋後穴傳來的空虛感。  
為什麼那邊……？  
雖然之前應考壓力大的時候的確嘗試過玩弄後穴，不過當上研究生後這種事就幾乎沒有了。  
果然是之前壓力太大嗎？  
極力忽視後面傳來的渴望，以更快的頻率撫摸前面，然而後穴想被填滿的慾望卻沒有絲毫減輕，反而越演越烈。  
「……嘖！」  
沒有辦法，只好將手探進那濕潤的穴口，柔軟的腸道興奮的纏上渴望已久的入侵者。  
「啊……」  
體內被入侵的快感完全不是愛撫前方能比擬的，從身體內部舒服起來的感覺就像帶來快樂的毒藥，一旦試過就再也停不下來。  
「哈……啊……嗚！」剛才還勉強能壓抑的聲音在手指入侵後再也忍耐不住，只好咬住衣領努力壓抑。  
手指泡在溼透的後穴中，軟熱的通道綻放著，一點也沒有不適的感覺，彷彿昨天才剛愛撫過一般，讓人不可自拔。  
「－－嗚！」手指擦過最敏感的那點，就算咬著衣服，聲音還是無法自制衝出喉嚨。  
前列腺被擠壓快感讓人忍不住想吶喊出聲，但自尊心不允許這麼做。  
更加大力的咬緊領口，不顧口水已經浸溼了衣衫，快速的按摩敏感點，不斷累積在脊隨的快感讓人承受不住。  
就在要到達頂點的時候，腦中突然出現了同居人的臉。  
「加……洛……」喊出他名字的瞬間，後穴急速收縮，一直無法宣洩的快感決堤。  
高潮的快感讓人腦中一片空白，過了一會兒，從餘韻中緩過來後，我才驚覺，我喊著他的名字高潮了。  
這個事實讓我罪惡感不斷湧上。  
對著高中生，我究竟在想什麼？  
我將脫下的睡褲用力砸了出去。  
糟透了。

又過了幾日，我開始錯開起床時間，晚餐也在研究室解決。  
本來就很少見面，在我刻意避開後幾乎只有睡前才能見到。  
從那天起，我更難面對那個總是對我笑得純粹的少年。  
再加上研究室原本告一段落的工作又該繼續了，充滿壓力的生活讓我現在就算吃了藥也越來越難入睡。  
翻來覆去了好一會兒才終於有一點睡意，在我即將陷入沉睡前，房門打開了。  
是加洛。  
他一語不發的走了進來，低著的頭讓人看不清表情。  
『怎麼了嗎？』想這麼問，但藥似乎已經開始發揮作用，連睜眼都慢慢變得困難了起來。  
下一秒，我的意識便陷入黑暗。

那天我做了一個夢。  
夢中的自己正在和加洛做愛。  
他親吻著我，彷彿我是他的珍寶。  
我們像戀人一般十指交握，一吻結束後，他笑得燦爛。  
「－－」  
接著夢中的他說了一句話，但我聽不清楚。只有他的笑容印刻在我的腦海中。  
然後，我醒了。

一早的低血糖穰人頭疼，我壓住眉角，思考剛剛的夢境。  
我是在渴望他的愛嗎？  
別傻了，你可是殺了他父母的罪魁禍首。  
你沒有資格。  
上班去吧，別想一些無謂的事了。  
深吸了一口氣，放棄思考，準備起身。  
下身卻傳來與平常不同的感觸。  
夢遺了嗎？－－不，不是。  
濕潤的感覺從穴口一路潺流至大腿，沾濕了睡褲。  
難不成……？  
伸手探入穴口，手指帶出的液體證實了我的猜想。  
安眠藥、加洛、精液。  
這就是昨天作夢的原因嗎？  
不，這只是猜測。  
我必須證實。

今天我沒有吃藥。  
平躺在床上閉上眼睛，但腦子保持著清醒。  
無論如何我都想弄清楚早上的事情。  
躺在床上無事可做，連時間的流逝也變得緩慢了起來，在我就快要放棄的時候，我的同居人進了房間。  
加洛沒有敲門，偷偷的打開了一個縫鑽了進來。  
「古雷？古雷？」他輕手輕腳的關上門，慢慢地靠近床邊，叫著我的名字。  
似乎是覺得我睡著了，他舒了一口氣，慢慢爬上我的床。  
現在起來還太早了，我繼續裝睡，等待時機。  
加洛解開我的上衣鈕扣，將手探入衣服內側，撫上胸口。  
然後一把揪住了胸前的突起。  
強烈的快感太過突如其來，我必須要用盡全身的力量才能止住聲音。  
然而加洛還嫌不夠似的，用嘴含住了另一邊的乳頭。  
靈活的舌頭纏繞上乳尖，犬齒啃咬著那粉色的突起，輕微的痛感激發出更為強烈的快感，而另一邊的乳頭被手按壓搓弄，變得越加敏感。  
雙管齊下的快感在不能叫出聲，也不能有所行動的現在簡直是折磨。  
不可以叫出聲……嗚！  
克制想要拿手堵住嘴的衝動，偷偷的擰緊床單以抵抗強烈的感觸。  
但就算能抑制住聲音，生理上的反應還是無法控制的。顯然正在玩弄乳頭男人也注意到了這一點。  
「今天站起來的比較快呢。」正在玩弄凸起的加洛停下了動作，將手向下探向挺立的那處。  
今天？難道……  
正在思考剛剛加洛說的話，下方脆弱的那處就被握緊，不輕不重的一下下摩挲起來，讓我不由得停下了思考。  
別人的手和自己自慰時完全不一樣，加洛較高的體溫幾乎要將我灼傷，帶來的快感根本不是能夠比擬的。  
他的手擠動著囊袋，把玩著脆弱的兩個小球，另一隻手的虎口套弄著滾燙的柱體，逼迫著身下的男人洩精。  
在加洛的攻勢下，脆弱的神智根本無法抵禦，三兩下射了出來。  
過於激烈的高潮讓我忍不住發出了一點聲音，不過加洛卻沒有絲毫在意的樣子，將剛剛洩在他手上的精液抹在手指尖上。  
等等……該不會……？  
才這麼想的時候，加洛的手指便突入進到緊緻的穴口中。  
忍住想沖出喉嚨的聲音，異物入侵的不適感讓我根本沒有機會起身。  
雖然有精液的潤滑，但過於急切的突入還是產生了一些疼痛。  
但很快，在適應了手指後，身體自然而然地追逐著入侵的手指，歡快的接受來自外頭的侵入，感覺也從疼轉為快感。  
在身體逐漸適應後，加洛又輕車熟路的增加了第二根、第三根手指，慢慢進行擴張。  
手指熟練的在敏感處按壓，才剛滿足的慾望又悄悄抬頭。  
現在已經不是起來逼問加洛的時候了，光要掩蓋自己在裝睡這件事就用盡全力了。  
閉緊眼睛，偋住呼吸，忍住下身傳來的強烈快感，努力忍出想要叫出聲的衝動。  
在快要到達高潮的前一刻，加洛徒地抽回了手指，被快感弄暈的腦袋還搞不清楚加洛想做什麼的時候，我聽見了衣服褪下的聲音。  
……難不成！！  
在反應過來前，加洛碩大的炙熱已經頂在了已被擴張完畢的穴口。  
「加－－嗯！！」  
再下去就越線了，正想出言阻止，男人已經挺腰將粗壯的柱體慢慢送入花徑，惹得人忍不住叫出了聲。  
雖然經過了擴張，但要容納巨物對狹小的通道來說依然太過艱難，加洛挺腰的過程異常緩慢，甚至能感覺到纖細的腸壁被慢慢擠開，體內逐漸被填滿的感覺令人發狂。  
「古雷？你醒著嗎？」少年顯然被聲音嚇了一跳，停下了挺立的動作，半截巨根就這麼不上不下的卡在洞外，令人心焦。  
不過比起下身的異物，更讓我焦急的是加洛是不是看穿我其實還清醒。  
事到如今總不能說「其實我從一開始你玩弄我的身體時我就醒著」吧？只能裝睡到底了。  
「古雷？」  
我假裝沒有聽見他的呼喊，努力放穩呼吸，做出還在沉睡的假象。  
「……」  
加洛不發一語，動作也突然沒了下文，在我幾乎受不了沉默的時候，他一下將本停留在穴外的半截用力的突入，惹得我差點放聲驚叫。  
「我不知道了喔……」加洛嘴裡嘟囔著什麼，但入侵的快感讓我聽不清他在說的話。  
濕軟的小徑艱難的容納著對方，被擦過的騷心陣陣發癢，渴望得到更多的愛撫。  
加洛並沒有留給小穴多少適應的時間，柔軟的嫩肉對於少年來說顯然太過刺激，濕熱的肉壁淫蕩的吸吮著性器，讓人招架不住。加洛無法壓抑自己想要在古雷體內衝刺的慾望，沒過多久就忍不住的馳騁了起來。  
還未成年的孩子當然沒有多少技巧，但憑藉著天生的優勢，將人幹到高潮還是綽綽有餘。以做愛來說稍嫌粗魯的抽插頂開身體最深處的媚肉，帶給身體主人淪陷的快感。  
「哈……哼……」我竭力克制想從喉通鑽出的喘息，卻還是無法控制的溢出聲音。  
好舒服……  
狠狠擦過敏感處的柱體帶來一陣又一陣的快感，偶爾撞擊腺體時的酥麻讓人欲罷不能。全身都因為歡愉在顫抖。  
在這個情況下還要假裝睡著實在是一大折磨。  
加洛的龜頭頂的一下比一下還大力，又快又深的操幹把人逼到高潮邊緣，在快被操到失去意識時，加洛開口了。  
「古雷……古雷……我喜歡你……」  
聽見這一句話的瞬間，高潮蠻不講理的來臨，在一片白光中我狼狽的射精，穴肉開始痙攣，強烈的快感讓人忍不住繃緊腳尖。  
溫熱的後庭劇烈收縮，少年顯然受不了這樣的刺激，同樣被逼著繳械，在千鈞一髮之際將性器拔出，射在身下人的腹肌上。  
性事的餘韻在房間蔓延著，但我什麼都不能做，像受判決前的犯人一樣，只能默默等待一切結束。  
加洛長嘆了一口氣，起身離開床鋪，過了一會兒拿了一條溼毛巾，開始清理剛剛的狼藉。  
清理完畢後，他將我的衣服整理好，正當我以為一切都結束時，他又靠近了我，撫摸著我的臉頰。  
「古雷……對不起……對不起……我真的好喜歡你……」  
加洛的聲音就像要哭出來一般，讓我差點忍不住想睜開眼睛。  
一直像陽光的他，究竟是露出怎樣的表情呢？  
但高潮後的疲憊感拖拉著我，意識陷入了黑暗。

昨晚的性事太過消耗體力，我難得不用藥也能睡得安穩。  
起床洗漱、準備吃早餐，就像平常一樣。  
唯一不同的是昨天加洛說的話還縈繞在我的腦海裡。  
那快要哭出來般的聲音，他的內心究竟抱持著什麼心情呢？  
我不明白。  
而且……  
我甩了甩頭，決定不考慮這件事。  
喜歡什麼的，一定只是高中生錯覺罷了。  
將水打上臉龐，用毛巾用力的擦了擦臉，我看著鏡子中的自己，自嘲的笑笑。  
你沒有資格被他喜歡。  
漱洗完，走到餐廳，結果發現平常總早早出門的同居人坐在餐桌前面。  
「加洛？」我有點驚訝：「今天比較晚出門？」  
「社團暫停。」  
「是嘛。」  
一片沉默。  
我泡了一杯咖啡，靜靜的抿了一口，祈禱這陣靜默趕快過去。  
過了良久，加洛像是下定什麼決心一般開口：「古雷，你昨天晚上－－」  
「昨晚？昨晚怎麼了嗎？」我打斷他的語句，裝出一副疑惑的表情反問。  
「－－不，沒事，我開動了。」  
一邊慶幸對方沒有追問，我一邊思考今後的對策。  
不明白的事情太多了。  
今天晚上再觀察一下吧。  
我下定決心，輕輕將杯子放下。才發現嘴巴塞的和倉鼠一樣的室友正盯著我瞧。  
「怎麼了，加洛？」  
「……古雷，你在笑什麼？」小倉鼠把嘴裡的東西努力吞了下去，問。  
「有嗎？」我用杯子遮住忍不住上揚的嘴角。  
那麼，今天晚上會生什麼呢？


End file.
